Dear Dramatic Diary
by Quartzy and Sue
Summary: Diary entries from the campers, Chris, and Chef about their experiences at Camp Wawanaqua. Chapters probably will not be very long and mostly oneshots. Various couples. Please read and Review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chris's I still get paid Diary

**A/N: Okay this is an idea I got a while ago for a series of diary entries from all the campers, Chris, and Chef. I hope you like it I tried to keep him in character and I am not sure if I did it very well.**

**Disclaimer: TDI is not mine and probably will never be mine no matter how many times I try to convince myself otherwise.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today has been a good day for me. Actually it's been a whole good week! I haven't had one of those since before crazy girl started sleeping on my front porch; yes I am still freaked out about that but come on she was on my freaking front step for two whole weeks! Anyways I feel a bit like quoting the evil emperor from Star Wars.

Why is it that I feel like tenting my fingers and saying "everything is going according to my design" you may ask. Well it's because EVERYTHING is going according to my design, see how I used all caps for emphasis there? Um well moving on, the campers are struggling with their challenges and practically tearing each other apart and I have to admit It's Awesome!!

It's almost too easy, I mean they're all just looking for a chance to go at it. I just so happen to provide said chance and it means killer ratings! So the network is happy, the producers are happy, which means I get a bonus which makes me happy, so everyone's happy. Well not the campers but that's kind of the point. I know that might sound mean but honestly I don't care 'cause I still get paid!

Okay despite what you might think sometimes I do feel bad about what we're putting the campers through, I mean did you see how huge that cliff was? Or that bear? I kinda felt bad that they had to go through that for a minute or two. Yes as much as it may surprise you I do feel guilt occasionally, I usually wait a little while and it goes away but that doesn't mean I don't care. I care a lot in fact, about how much I get paid! Sorry I just had to say that but seriously I'm not really as bad as everyone says and thinks.

So anyway I don't really want to talk about my feelings any more than you want to hear about them so let's move on. Dude, er I mean Diary I just got the greatest idea for a challenge. It's even better than my idea to put cameras in the girls showers, that reminds me I need to check out that footage when I get the chance……Well I'm going to go set up, and by that I mean get the technical people to set up, the next torture I mean "challenge" for the campers. Sometimes it's really good to be the host of this show. Thanks for listening diary, now you go back in my sock drawer where no one can find you.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is kind of short but I was having a hard time coming up with anything. I hope you liked it as I want to try to write more like this, please review and tell me which campers you would like to hear from. Also feel free to mention couples you would like to see, I think I may be able to write them better in diary form so please review!**

* * *


	2. Courtney's I don't like him Diary

**A/N: Here is a small selection from Courtney's diary. Very CourtneyXDuncan-ish. I hope you like it, I figured I needed to do another funny one before I do Heather's which I plan on doing next, After her I think I will do Lindsey's then I am not really sure who I should do. **

* * *

Courtney's Diary

Dear Diary,

Okay Diary I know there are some rumors floating around but do not believe a word of them! Yes I know that sounds a bit weird seeing as you are a diary and cannot actually hear any of the rumors but still that is all they are rumors! What are they about you ask? (I know you can't really ask but this seems more like a regular conversation if I say that) Some people have been saying that I was "cuddling" with Duncan.

Let me say that this is not true in any way, shape or form. I was just trying to sleep and I woke up on top of him. It was probably just a prank he pulled to make it look like I liked him, which I do not. Or maybe I just rolled in my sleep, yes that's probably it, but anyway I was asleep the whole time so it doesn't really matter.

No Diary it really does not matter! I just said I don't like him. Why don't I like him? Well let me think, he's a jerk, he's a delinquent, he's a complete idiot at all times although I guess he may have helped us win the dodge ball challenge but that does not mean I like him! He calls me Princess and other obnoxious names, he breaks all the rules, and he's just not my type. Also I was so not scared by his story I mean please like I haven't heard the one about the "hook man" three hundred times before.

Well okay maybe I was a little scared but that was just because you never know what Chris might do if he hears a story like that! Sure I hugged him but it was only for a split second and was purely accidental. Okay fine maybe he isn't that bad but still there is no way I'd ever consider liking him, I mean have you seen him? All those piercings and that green Mohawk, his stupid punk attitude then there's his stupid laugh and his really annoying beyond blue eyes…..er uh I don't mean that last part! Darnit, why did I have to write that in pen? Oh well at least he'll never see this.

In summary Duncan isn't my type but maybe if he would I don't know, stop being a jerk for about five minutes he could be…..Ah! Why do I keep writing these things in pen? Well I'm going to go before I write anything else I regret.

Later, Courtney went back to write in her diary she found a small note attached to her most recent page.

To whoever's Diary this is,

You really shouldn't leave this thing lying around, the rest of the guys almost found it earlier. Luckily I was there to get it away from them and don't worry I made sure they didn't read it, and if they did I can kill them later. Also don't worry, I didn't read it either, I may have glanced at a few entries but I didn't read them….okay I didn't read anything except this entry but I figured I had a right to as it was about me.

Wow! I just checked inside the front cover, I knew you liked me. So Princess you want me to stop being a jerk? Well I don't know if I can do that, but here's a deal I won't tell the guys about this just as long as you don't kill me after you find this note. Speaking of which I had better get going, I think you and Bridgette are coming back to the cabin, here's a deal I won't tell but I may have to hold this over you for a little while just to make you squirm, kidding! ……mostly…..Well anyway this was a fun read, my advice find a better hiding spot. Bye Princess

PS: I knew you were scared of my story!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think about Duncan's note at the end? I may have that happen with other people's entries bit I am not sure. I think I am going to have Heather's next then Lindsey but if there is anyone you want to see please let me know. Also I will try to have the next chapter of After the Island up today or tomorrow. Please Review and a big thank to all of those who already have!**


	3. Heather's I'm going to win Diary

**A/N: Hi people! Sorry I know I have not updated in forever, but do not worry this is just the first in a large number of updates. Until I have to go back to school I will try to update as much as possible with all my stories, there is more information about this up on my profile, but for those of you reading this I have had a poll on my profile for sometime now with several stories on it, and I am now going to start or update every story on the poll that got a vote! Please read and review this chapter, I wrote it kind of fast. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: If you still think I own TDI you have more problems than me!**

* * *

Heather's Diary

Dear Diary,

Well things are looking up. Yes that's right me, scheming, conniving Heather has made it to the final three. Big surprise. Winning this whole thing is going to be a snap. The only people in my way are freaky Goth girl, and Mr. Tub-o-lard himself Owen. Yeah I don't think I need to worry too much. Too bad Lindsay and Beth didn't make it.

Uh I didn't mean that. Those losers should have gone home way before they did. Just because I made an alliance with them doesn't mean I thought it would last. Heck no. I just needed some dorks on my side incase I wasn't invincible and needed back up. I just picked them because I knew I could manipulate them, easy as pie.

Now that I think about is maybe I shouldn't have picked Beth. Loser though she was, and still is, she was fairly weak at challenges and too smart to let me string her along for ever. Bad judgment on my part I'll admit, maybe I should have tried Owen, I would definitely have less competition now if I had. Not that Owen or Gwen really stand a chance against me.

As for Lindsay I guess I could have been a bit nicer, but what would that accomplish? I couldn't save her after the bike race. I mean I could have given her my invincibility, but then where would I be? Honestly I had no choice but to let her go. It's her fault for being a sore loser. She lost, I won, that's all there is to it. I didn't intend for her to go home, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. It's not like I planned for Duncan and Owen to wipe out. Stuff just happens; Lindsay needs to realize that's just how life works. Good things come to those who play the game well, or something like that, and I can play this game easy.

No I so don't care about Lindsay's little "I hope you get everything your karma owes you." What does that even mean? That bad things will happen because I wasn't nice? What next? Are three spirits going to visit me in the night and show me the true meaning of Christmas? Yeah right. The second option is more likely, although I so have Christmas spirit, I love getting stuff on Christmas. Yeah Lindsay can keep her karma I'm just fine, and I will win this thing, karma or no karma.

* * *

**A/N:So what did you think? Please review and tell me what person's diary you want next. They do not take very long so if I get some requests I could probably have another one up today!**


	4. Lindsay's Heather's a meanie Diary

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed last chapter! I am still working on my other stories. I keep getting distracted by shiny things. Anyway here is Lindsay's Diary, I was planning on doing this one for a while, and I got a few requests so I figured why not? Anyways please read and Review I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:.........if this is till needed you have more problems than Sue on a sugar high......  
**

* * *

Lindsay's Diary

Dear Diary,

Hi! How are you? ......Uh why aren't you answering? ...... Gasp! Are you giving me the silent treatment? Not cool Diary, I thought we were friends! Then again I thought Hannah, er I mean Heather was my friend too. I guess I'm not the best judge of character. I know I'm not the smartest person around, but I really thought that Heather wanted to be my friend! She was kinda mean, and she made me a do a lot of stuff for her, and she never did anything nice for me. Maybe she wasn't my friend…. Oh well the other people on the island were cool!

I loved getting to know Lefawnda and Belle, I mean Beth. They were really cool! Especially when Beth stood up to Heather, I didn't know you could do that! Then when I stood up to Heather it felt so good! Even though I don't wanna be Heather's friend any more I so wanna stay in contact with Beth and Taylor! I mean Tyler! He is such a great guy. Like when Doug, the one with the nose ring and green hair, killed the cockroach Tyler said he could do that too! Isn't that sweet? He'd totally kill a bug for me! He's the best!

Being on the island was kinda suckish for most of the time. The challenges were crazy and there was no place to get a tan! Can you imagine? I so don't wanna go another eight weeks without a tanning salon again! The loser resort is pretty cool though, that's where I am now. Beth and I just went and got facials and stuff and now I'm in my own room. It's like a fancy hotel here, I kinda wish I had gotten kicked off earlier. This place rocks and no challenges! Some of the stuff Kyle made us do was messed up! Like those trust challenges were insane. I still feel bad that I almost killed Todd with that nasty blowfish.

Oh I gotta go! We're all gonna go watch the next episode, we get live feed from the cameras here so we can see what's going on before they edit it. Only Heather, Greta, and Owen are left. I really want Owen to win the whole thing. Greta's okay, but she was always kinda mean to me, and most other people, although putting Harold's ant farm in Heather's bed was awesome! I don't want Heather to win. I don't trust her any more, she just a no good, back stabbing, witch! I can't remember exactly what I called her before I left, but I think that's close…. Well anyways I gotta go…. Wait a sec, oh yeah, I'm not talking to you! I so don't get why you aren't talking! Jerk! Bye!

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I get her right? Please review with suggestions about who I should do next!**


End file.
